


11:43 to Windermere

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, M/M, Public Sex, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sucks Eames's giant cock on a late night train in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:43 to Windermere

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : [night_reveals](night-reveals.livejournal.com)

Eames starts to unzip and Arthur’s eyes widen.

“What the fuck, Eames?” Arthur says quietly but fiercely. He glances around the train, although it’s the same as it was when he checked a minute ago: one drunk businessman passed out at the other end of the car, the English countryside rushing by in the dark, mostly shadows save for a few lit farmhouse windows.

“You shouldn’t start what you can’t finish,” Eames says, mouth twitching. “Besides, who’s going to see? That guy isn’t waking up any time soon. It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t miss his stop.” Eames pulls himself out of his trousers, half hard from Arthur’s cheeky, teasing rubbing.

Arthur looks down at where Eames is presenting himself and pushing his hips up a little. With a final scan of the car, Arthur reaches out to take Eames’s cock in hand, allowing Eames to drop his own. Eames spreads out and waits.

“Someone could get on at the next stop,” Arthur points out, although he’s already testing the heft of Eames’s cock in his hand, squeezing it lightly.

“True. And yet, I think you’re going to suck me off anyway,” Eames replies. His dick swells slightly in Arthur’s palm, stretching Arthur’s fingers out further. Arthur knows that when fully hard, his fingers don’t quite touch around its girth, and if he gets there, there’s no way it’s going back in Eames’s trousers. And yet, it’s there, exposed in the weak, artificial light of the train, the sound of the tracks underneath them, and Arthur just wants to work his tongue up under that foreskin that right now is just laying there, wrinkled and covering the head of Eames’s cock.

Arthur strokes down, pulling the foreskin back a little, exposing just the shiny smooth tip, and as he does a glistening bead of precome forms. As if by pavlovian response, he leans down and licks it off and Eames rumbles a laugh, ruffling the back of Arthur’s hair fondly.

Pulling the foreskin back to cover and gathering it, Arthur nibbles on it lightly with just his lips before working his tongue inside a little, all the while feeling Eames grow harder in small pulses. Arthur utters a pleased hum despite himself, then opens wider and takes in the covered head, enjoying the relative softness, then goes right to the base, while he still can. It still hits the soft palate at the back of his mouth.

The train squeals slightly and rumbles to a stop. Arthur pulls off and Eames just covers his lap with his hand as they hear a couple of girls laughing. Arthur watches keenly and Eames bites his lip, which threatens to distract Arthur for a second but a flare of the girls’ laughter has him looking outside again. One starts to head to their door and Eames sits up straighter, ready to tuck himself away in a hurry, but one of the others grabs her arm and drags her into the next car along.

The doors close and Arthur laughs in shaky relief. Eames leaves his hand covering himself, and Arthur lifts it away gently, petting Eames’s dick with his thumb.

“Hm. You’ve gone a bit soft again. Scared of getting caught?” Arthur teases and Eames shoots him a half-hearted glare. “Guess I better correct the situation,” Arthur says as he dips back in, suckling on Eames’s half-hard cock like he’s milking it.

As Eames gets harder by degrees, Arthur pulls further back, able to take in only half comfortably, although he dips to sink right to the hilt occasionally, causing Eames to grunt softly.

Eames is spreading his legs and watching, resting his hand lightly on the back of Arthur’s head when Arthur wedges himself further down between the seats, trying to get a better angle to really take Eames in. The next stop isn’t for some minutes yet, but when it comes, Arthur will not be able to recover quickly enough to hide what they’re up to.

It’s the thought that Arthur has fully committed to this, that he’s thrown all sense of propriety out the window, that brings Eames up to full hardness. Arthur, smug, pulls off and jacks, examining his handywork and pulling the foreskin back to reveal the now-red, raw-looking bulb of Eames’s cock. Knowing it’d be a little too sensitive still, Arthur is gentle about licking its smooth surface, swiping his tongue around the ridge, taking it softly in his mouth before slipping the foreskin back, right up into his lips.

He’s so focused and earnest, so familiar with Eames’s limits and pleasures, that soon Eames is pulsing his hips up, gripping Arthur’s short-cropped hair and muttering a stream of not-quite-sentences: “fuckin’ hell, Arthur” and “suck, ah, like that”. Finally Arthur pulls off and says “shh” quietly, but he addresses Eames’s dick and it’s only for the briefest of moments before he’s latched back on, jacking and suckling. licking and playing.

Eames starts to hunch over, stomach muscles flexing and jumping under Arthur’s fingers before he comes. Arthur opens his mouth but stays close, making sure none spills, wide enough that Eames can watch himself spurt into Arthur’s eager mouth. When Eames has stopped, the last weak pulses dribbling onto Arthur’s thumb, Arthur gently sheaths Eames’s erection once more, licking and sucking Eames clean. He looks up at Eames who smiles to see Arthur’s wide eyes, the lips stretched around his spent cock.

The train begins to slow and Eames quickly tucks himself away. They ready themselves at the door as the train comes to a stop; there’s a man on the other side of the glass waiting to get on. Arthur smiles at Eames, and Eames’s eyebrows shoot up for a second. He reaches out and wipes a spot of come off the corner of Arthur’s mouth.

The doors open and they step off, nodding to the gentleman boarding the train.

**End**


End file.
